fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and the future self of Sabertooth Mage Rogue Cheney: Future Rogue Cheney. Prologue Beneath Mercurius, the Rescue Team struggles against the vengeance-seeking Garou Knights and the Royal Army. Suddenly, however, a mysterious shadow begins to pull in and devour the opposing forces, much to the Rescue Team's confusion; as all this takes place, Jellal realizes that more than one person came back from the future. Atop the royal palace, Arcadios arrives and confronts Hisui about Future Lucy and the Eclipse 2 Project, where she reveals that she has no idea who Future Lucy is and that the person who came from the future and spoke to her was a man.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-16 Back in the underground, with their enemies having disappeared, the Rescue Team watches in shock as a man comes forth from the shadows that saved them and introduces himself as the Rogue Cheney of the future,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 17-20 all as Hisui orders the soldiers to open the Eclipse Gate and Crime Sorcière rushes to the underground passage to stop the man from the future; Future Rogue continues his confrontation with the Rescue Team and explains the circumstances surrounding his arrival: in his time, only ten percent of humanity remains after the dreaded ten thousand Dragons arrived, and that his goal is to open the Eclipse Gate to prevent that future. However, he goes on to explain that in his time, someone closed the Eclipse Gate, thereby preventing its use as a cannon; a person he reveals to be Lucy Heartfilia. Becoming angry, Future Rogue throws a blade of shadows at the Fairy Tail Mage, however her own future counterpart intercepts the blade and, after tearfully asking them to save the future, dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 3-16 Believing her future self's words about her not ever closing the Eclipse Gate, Lucy tells Future Rogue that she wouldn't ever dare attempt to do the same; Future Rogue becomes angry with Lucy's words and begins to shout that her words have no meaning as destiny rules over everything. However, before he can make any attempt to attack her once more, Natsu punches Future Rogue away and tearfully promises Future Lucy that he'll protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 17-19 Battle Natsu then proceeds to tell Lucy to get away from the area, as she is the target of Future Rogue's malice, which she reluctantly complies with, along with the rest of the Rescue Team. Not wishing for her to get away, Future Rogue rushes after her, but Natsu once again attacks him, punching the Shadow Dragon Slayer away once more. Turning into a shadow, Future Rogue scurries along the stone wall and tells Natsu that since he'll be killed by Dragons anyway, he'll just kill him anyway for sticking his nose into his business; Natsu asks Future Rogue if he was always the way he currently is, to which he replies that time has changed him before attacking him with a wave of shadows. Blocking the strike, Natsu tells Future Rogue that his way of doing things is incorrect,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-5 but is yet again attacked and tells the man that his scent is one of pure evil, questioning if he truly arrived to save the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 18 Hearing the noise above, Future Rogue tells Natsu that the Eclipse Gate has been opened and that Lucy may still interfere with his plan at some point; with a smirk, he tells Natsu that Lucy will close the gates and rob the people of their futures before attacking him with an eruption of shadows. As Future Rogue claims once again that he's going to kill Lucy, Natsu enters Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and viciously attacks the man from the future; excited, Future Rogue asks Natsu if this was the power he didn't use seven years ago and in a blinding flash enters his own Dual Element Mode: White Shadow Dragon Mode. In another flash of light, Future Rogue gashes into Natsu's side and tells him that he can now bend light and shadow to his every whim, before almost instantaneously attacking Natsu with his White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, piercing the Dragon Slayer with light and shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 5-12 Falling to the ground, bloodied, Natsu asks if the light was Sting's, which Future Rogue confirms it to be, explaining that in his time, he killed him. Continuing his weak questioning, Natsu asks Future Rogue if he was always as heartless as he is now, which he also affirms before stating that he'll end the Fire Dragon Slayer's life. However, before the man from the future can fire off his Dragon's Roar, Ultear and Meredy arrive at the scene and attack the man, forcing him to flee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 12-16 Aftermath As he lies defeated on the ground, shadows begin devouring Natsu, worrying both Ultear and Meredy; atop Mercurius, the Eclipse Gate is finally opened with everyone marveling at its intensity. Lucy, however, suddenly expresses the desire to close the GateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 17-19 and argues quite feverishly with Hisui over the fact. As she explains that the Gate is a doorway through time and that it's connected to four hundred years ago, tremors begin to occur; a Dragon walks out of the Eclipse Gate and roars, striking fear into all those on top of the Royal Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-7 References Navigation